


Passive Agressive post-it notes

by DieThePedoPenner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Incest, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieThePedoPenner/pseuds/DieThePedoPenner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a cards against humanity hand.<br/>This week on Supernatural, Sam and Dean face Getting so Angry that you Pop a Boner, using only, Passive aggressive post it notes.</p>
<p>I swore if those cards won me the hand I would write the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passive Agressive post-it notes

Dean and Sam were facing off with the monster of the week. It was a double whammy spirit of a witch. And it was managing to get some major hits in. Dean went down landing hard over Sam. And hard he was. It wasn't unusual for Dean to sport an erection during a particularly trying fight. He assumed the same could be said for Sam, though they had never talked about it. But the evidence was currently rubbing against his thigh and now wasn't that awkward. Sam's eyes flew wide and he shoved Dean off just in time to blast the shotgun full of rock salt into the witchy ghost. Dean shook off the awkwardness and hurried into action getting the grave salted and lit in near record time. Even the ghosts scream sounded witchy.   
"Fucking witches. I hate them." Dean grumbled as he watched the body burn. Sam nodded but didn't say anything. His cheeks were a bit red and Dean passed it off as adrenaline as they headed back to the car. 

They picked up a twelve pack and went back to the hotel to lick their metaphorical wounds. Or metaphorically lick their actual wounds. Dean got first shower like always. The hot water felt amazing and he stroked one out before his muscles stiffened up. He knew from experience that the next day after a hard fight was not the time to indulge in strenuous activity. Best to do it the night of, before your body catches up. Dean toweled off and headed out with it wrapped around his waist. Sam glared at him and headed into the bathroom. Dean thought that was pretty odd but he ignored it. He chugged a beer and fell asleep while Sam was in the shower. 

He found the first post it note the next morning. Sam wasn't in when he woke up, Dean assumed he had went for coffee. He went to go take his morning piss and found a post it note on the mirror. It just said 'pick up your towel' Dean raised an eyebrow at the note but picked his towel up. He would have anyways. He didn't know why Sam was reminding him to do something he already would have done but he shrugged it off. 

The next note came that night. After he got out of the shower he found a note and a pile of his pajamas on the floor. 'Remember to bring clothes to the bathroom, some people don't want to see you naked'. Dean stared at it for a full minute before he gave up on trying to figure it out. He had been walking out in a towel for his whole life. He don't like bringing his clothes in the bathroom in case he got them wet. Sam knew that. So he ignored the note, and the clothes, and wrapped a towel around his waist and headed out. Sam looked over from where he was watching TV and his eyes went wide. Dean could physically see him swallow and that made him arch an eyebrow. Sam ignored it and high tailed it into the bathroom to take his shower. If Dean didn't know any better he would have though Sam was hiding an erection. And then he realized. Sam was. He was getting hard! Seeing Dean! Naked! Dean sat down hard on the bed and stared at the TV set as he tried to figure out what to do. Then he grinned as the perfect idea occurred to him. 

Dean knew when Sam found his note that night. Sam's intake of breath was just audible enough. Neither said anything as Sam glanced at him and crumpled up the note. It just said 'what do you think about when you touch yourself in the shower?'. 

Sam barely spoke to him the next night. Dean found another note that said to clean up his trash. So when he got out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, he left another on the mirror. It said 'is it me?'. Dean had no way of knowing how Sam reacted to it since he was already closed in the bathroom. But Dean put another one on his pillow anyway. That one said 'I don't mind.'.

When Sam got out of the shower he was red. He had foregone his usual routine of bringing his clothe into the bathroom and walked out in a towel. It wasn't the first time but Dean still raised his eyebrows at him and wolf whistled. Sam blushed like a teenage girl. It was Deans turn to blush though when Sam turned around and dropped the towel. He bent over facing away from Dean and Dean found himself face to...well not face with his little brother. And god had he been missing out. Sammy had a perfect ass, mostly muscle with just the right level of rounded perfection that made Dean want to bury his face in it and...well anyway. Sam slipped on his underwear and slid into bed. Dean watched him and saw when he found the note. Sam made a soft noise of surprise in his throat and that was all.   
Dean tried to sleep. He really did. But hours later he was still conscious. He lay perfectly still though and tried to sleep, hoping that pretending to sleep would help him actually sleep. That's when he heard the moan. It was breathy and quiet and he wouldn't have even noticed it if not for the utter silence of the room. Dean held completely still and listened. Sam made another noise a few minutes later. Dean bit his lip and rolled his head to the side to see what was up. Sam was asleep. He was on his back and his hand was very obviously touching himself and he was dreaming. Or Dean assumed it was a dream since no nightmare had ever made him stroke himself before. But Sams mouth was open and he was panting and his hips would occasionally arch off the bed. Dean couldn't help reaching down and palming his cock, he was rock hard suddenly and didn't really put much thought into it. Sam was fucking gorgeous like this. And It didn't take Dean much time to start stroking himself as well. Thinking about Sam pressed against him. Hard and panting. Dean made a slight noise in the back of his throat. More of a grunt than a whimper he would swear, and that's when he realized Sam wasn't asleep. Because Sam stopped what he was doing and looked over at him and their eyes locked. And then Sam started stroking again. Looking Dean in the eyes, Dean bit his lip and started rubbing his cock, stroking in rhythm with Sam as they both panted and stared at each other. Sam whimpered and threw off the sheet and Dean gasped as Sam, fully naked and huge and hard and glistening with sweat climbed out of his bed and into Dean's. Dean didn't even hesitate to reach up and wrap his hands around Sam's shoulders and pull him down into a kiss. It stung like electricity but jolted through him just the same. Sam's hips moved against him and Dean whimpered. A bit. He kissed along Sam's jaw and nipped at the tendons in harp relief on his neck. He groaned when Sam moaned and he bravely reached a hand down between them to wrap around both of their cocks and stroke them. Sam felt burning hot against his skin and he knew this was not going to last. He stroked and Sam thrust against him and he mumbled. "This is so fucked up Sam, don't stop, don't fucking stop." And Sam nodded and kissed him and whispered. "Never, fuck, how did this happen? God don't stop Dean, always wanted." And they kissed fiercely as they both fell over the edge, striving and sweating against each other. Sam came first and the hot burst covering his hand and slicking the way made Dean fall over the edge in a blast of white hot sound and sensation.   
They collapsed against each other, panting.   
"So?" Dean said raising an eyebrow at Sam. Sam nodded. "I guess so."   
Dean nodded as well, trying to hide his smirk as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
